A lighting device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as a lighting device used in a display device of a television receiver. The lighting device includes light emitting components and light guide members. Rays of light are emitted from the light emitting components in a direction substantially parallel to a display surface of a liquid crystal panel. The light guide members receive rays of light emitted from the light emitting components and output the rays of light from light exit surfaces to the liquid crystal panel side. A scattering surface is formed on surfaces of the light guide members opposite from the liquid crystal panel by printing a scattering pattern that scatters rays of light.
Depending on the kind of the light guide members, instead of printing the scattering pattern, the surfaces of the light guide members may be processed to form asperities thereon to form the scattering surfaces. The light guide members are required to be formed by injection molding so as to be processed to form asperities thereon. In such a case, the light entrance surfaces of the light guide members are formed by injection molding.
Depending on the arrangement of the light guide members, the light emitting components may not be able to be provided outside the light guide members. In such a case, holding holes are provided in the light guide members and the light emitting components are arranged in the holding holes. In case of providing such holding holes, the light entrance surface is provided in the holding hole. The light entrance surface is normally provided along a direction in which the mold is removed with considering a mold structure of a molding die.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-24439